The invention relates to a tamper-evident dispensing closure comprising:                a body adapted to be attached to a container, said body having a peripheral wall and a top wall which extends over one end of the peripheral wall, such that the corresponding end of the body is closed off by the top wall and an opposite end of the body is open, said top wall being provided with a dispensing passage;        a pivotable lid, which is hingedly attached to the body, said lid being pivotable between a closed position, in which the lid is positioned over said dispensing passage, and an open position, in which it is spaced apart from said dispensing passage, the lid having a cover wall and at least one skirt portion that extends from the cover wall, such that in the closed position of the pivotable lid, the cover wall is substantially parallel to the top wall of the body and the skirt portion engages the top wall of the body with its end remote from the cover wall;        a tamper-evident strip located within the contour of the body and attached to the body by means of predetermined frangible connecting points, said tamper-evident strip being engaged or engageable by at least one locking member provided on said skirt portion of the lid, such that the lid is only pivotable to the open position when the tamper-evident strip is permanently removed by breaking the frangible connecting points,        
wherein the body and the pivotable lid in the closed position define a recess in which the tamper-evident strip is received in a countersunk manner, said recess having an outer contour being defined on an upper side by the cover wall of the lid and on an lower side by the top wall of the body, and on lateral side ends by lateral wall portions adjoining the top wall of the body or the cover wall of the lid.
A closure of this type is disclosed in DE 295 12 523. In this prior art closure the recess is formed by a recessed portion of the skirt of the lid. The recess has a greater length in the circumferential direction than the tamper-evident strip, such that one or both of the end portions of the tamper-evident strip can be grabbed by the fingers of a hand to tear the tamper-evident strip from the closure. The strip is removed before the first-time opening of the lid with a tearing movement along the length direction of the strip, during which the connection points are broken one by one. A disadvantage of the known tamper-evident strip is that it can be swivelled forward, with the connection points as pivoting points. When the strip is swivelled forwards the locking members could be disengaged from the strip, which would create the possibility to open the lid of the closure without removing the tamper-evident strip.
The present invention has for an object to provide a more effective tamper-evident closure.